


"i know this hurts, but you have to stay awake."

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [18]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171379
Kudos: 33





	"i know this hurts, but you have to stay awake."

She had no clue how it happened. One moment she’s making dinner and then the next, Saeyoung’s on the floor, clutching his side while blood is spilling out of his body in a never-ending stream.

He thought it would be funny to scare her as she was cutting up some vegetables for some soup that was going to be for dinner but, he didn’t know she was cutting anything, let alone holding a very sharp knife. If he had known, he wouldn’t have even considered the idea of scaring her. In a state of shock, she ends up pulling the knife right back out of him.

That brings us to now.

Saeyoung’s on the floor, curled in a fetal position, bleeding out and crying in pain. She practically throws the blood-soaked knife on the counter and quickly drops to her knees while calling out to Saeran to call an ambulance. Closer to his face now, (Y/N) can see that Saeyoung is struggling to keep conscious, eye half lidded and breaths coming in shallow, ragged pants.

“(Y/N)… haa… (Y/N) it hurts, ah!” Saeyoung says through gritted teeth as another wave of pain floods his abdomen. She starts to put pressure on the wound to stop the flow of blood and he hisses in pain.

“Hey, hey Saeyoung, you gotta listen to me okay? I know this hurts, but you have to stay awake.” Saeyoung looks into her eyes through half lidded ones, sighing and slowly nodding his head in understanding at her instructions.

“Damn, this is all my fault.” She mumbles under her breath. Saeyoung unfortunately heard her blaming herself and was quick to stop that idea.

“No. It was my fault. I should have seen what you were doing firs. But~! On the bright side, I was the one who go hurt and not you!” he gives a big toothy grin. (Y/N) can only laugh with a slight sadness still pecking through in it as tears start to flow down her cheeks.

“Always have to play the hero don’t you Saeyoung?” she jokes.

“For you, yes. Always.” He responds seriously.

“But what if you die! I can’t live with you gone!” she retorts.

“I will never die, not when I have you and Saeran with me in my life. I made two promises. One, to never leave Saeran again and two, to protect you. I am not breaking those promises, ever.” 

Just as that last word leaves his lips, (Y/N) whips her head up at the sound of a siren nearing. She looks back down at Saeyoung with a smile, “I’m going to hold you against that so you better not die right now, understand?” He chuckles, a smile on his face and eyes full of love yet still having a hint of fear at what’s to come next.

“Like I said, I’m not going anywhere. Not when I have so much in life worth living for.”


End file.
